


ある英雄の物語

by ianta0706



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ianta0706/pseuds/ianta0706
Summary: Patch 5.0挺短 写于国服5.0前 未采用国服译名捏造成分多 主要是公和菲欧
Relationships: Feo Ul&Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch &Feo Ul
Kudos: 1





	ある英雄の物語

菲欧做过很多别的妖精不敢做的事，也做过很多别的人类不敢做的事。比如，她在有一次去水晶城玩的时候，便趁水晶公不注意，用法术吹开了他的兜帽。  
水晶公被她吓了一大跳，好在当时附近没有其他人在，没有谁瞧见他的真实面貌。她带着恶作剧得逞的笑围着他转了两圈，看他飞快地将兜帽戴回。  
“菲欧……”对方语气无奈，约摸是拿她没办法，“以后别这么做了。”  
“为什么呢？”她落在他的右肩上，抚摸他从帽檐落出的一缕白发。她知道被兜帽遮掩的上端是明艳的赤红，而后色彩却逐渐褪去，像是那无尽之光覆盖着的苍白天空。  
“不为什么。”水晶公伸出手，将那缕头发也收回兜帽下，现在他又是人前的模样了，没有丝毫破绽。菲欧撇撇嘴，从他的一肩飞到另一肩：“可你不戴帽子比较好看。我喜欢红色。”  
尤其是眼睛。比她自身的红还要艳丽，如宝石、亦或者血。  
但他不答她的话，神情严肃地跟她强调：“先说好，只有我们的时候也就算了，你绝对不能在其他人、尤其是那个人面前吹开我的兜帽。”  
“因为他会认出你？”  
“……也或许他已经认不出我了。”他顿了顿，而后却笑起来，“那样最好。”  
那样有什么好？她最讨厌的就是被遗忘，可她的朋友显然不那么想。于是红色的妖精小姐叹了口气，问：“可是说到底，那个「英雄」什么时候才来呀？我好想好想见他。”

光之泛滥后的如今，浮布托王国沉进湖底，人类几乎从伊尔梅格绝迹。拥有永恒时间的妖精们就这样生活在他们的虹之国里，除了无尽的白昼，与那时不时从城堡中传来的、那位曾为了保护他们而被光侵蚀的妖精王的声音，伊尔梅格便是这末世中的幻想乡了。  
而她和伙伴们不太一样。她向往冒险，也向往外面的世界。所以她离开了伊尔梅格，遇见了那座巨大的水晶塔和他的主人，来到了他的庭院。  
他不是普通的人类。在菲欧认识他的几十年里，他隐藏在阴影里的样貌从未改变，也许也正因如此，他们才会成为特殊的朋友。他带很多人回到他建立的城市，但没有人能陪他走过那么漫长的时间，例外的，只有身为妖精的她。  
她不知道他从哪儿来，也不知道他为何而来。他只告诉她，他在等一个人。  
“一个可以带回这个世界黑夜的人。是我的英雄。”  
英雄。她不懂这个词的含义，于是他便在闲暇的时候，慢慢地给她讲了许多关于那个人的故事。  
“他还很年轻。”水晶公轻轻上扬嘴角，“我遇到他的时候才24岁，那时他和我年龄还相当。虽然那之后他也经历了不少战乱，但也还是很年轻。”  
他说起那个人的时候，语气总是很温柔。然后，在某些瞬间里，她会觉得眼前的人变得十分陌生。这些瞬间里的他不再是她所认识的『水晶公』，而是……而是存在于他所叙述的故事里，曾与那故事的主人公一起冒险的『某人』。  
她伏在书本的一侧，抬头去找他藏在阴影下的双眸。也许是因为她曾经的恶作剧，水晶公默许了她窥探他的秘密。  
现在那双眼睛也十分美丽，但也有许多她看不懂的东西。人类有很多感情是妖精所不理解的，但她坚信，就是因为有那些妖精理解不了的事物在，这双眼睛才会如此美丽。  
“那他就还是小树苗了。”于是菲欧说，“可爱的小树苗。”  
“你一定要这么比喻吗？”他失笑。  
她气恼地挡在水晶公和书本之间，叉着腰纠正：“这可是最高级的比喻了！那个「英雄」是树苗，我便做他的枝叶，我会帮助他、保护他，就像我答应你的那样。”  
水晶公顿了一下，说：“抱歉，是我不好。……真的很谢谢你，菲欧。”  
“妖精只是会偿还恩情，这是你给我讲了那么多故事的谢礼。”  
人类的故事有着力量。即使她与那位英雄素未谋面，她却为他的冒险着迷，为他的故事醉心。为人们带来勇气和决心，让人们相信希望和救赎，指引人们前进……水晶公说，这就是何为『英雄』。  
你也被他指引着吗？她问他。  
是的。他是指引我的光。不是泛滥的白昼，而是黑夜中最为耀眼的星辰。  
菲欧说，我都快忘记黑夜的样子啦。  
等再见到的时候，你就会想起来了。

她倒是没想到这个英雄居然来自别的世界，太有趣了。他身上有许多战斗留下的伤痕，装扮也只能说勉勉强强，可灵魂却闪耀着美丽的颜色。  
这就是『你的英雄』啊。  
按照她曾答应过的那样，她并不告诉他是水晶公拜托她这件事，和那个人定下了契约。而且，就算没有被拜托她也会这么做的，她可是菲欧·乌尔，不会错过任何让她好奇的人和事。  
“当你需要我的时候，就呼唤我吧。呼唤你可爱的「美丽的枝桠」。”

“……负心汉！！！”  
“菲欧……”  
“他不叫我！他根本不叫我！啊啊啊！虽然我其实一直在旁边偷看啦！！”  
水晶公无奈地笑笑，目光转向画面的英雄：“……他恐怕很快就要去伊尔梅格了，到时还请你多担待。”  
“他根——本——不——用——我——帮——忙——啊——”菲欧气得去戳他脸，“不干啦！不干啦！除非他求我不然我不干啦！”  
“有时候他只是太过习惯自己去完成所有事了。”水晶公不躲不闪，任由她闹脾气，“他是英雄，人们都有求于他，所以他会习惯性地先尝试自己解决问题……但英雄也是人。他会需要你的。”  
“你还真是了解他。”菲欧见他不反抗，气已经消了大半，但还是抱着胳膊继续做出不开心的模样，“……不管，他必须得好好求我才行！”  
“你要他怎么求你？”  
“要充满热情、充满爱意地呼唤我，我才会勉为其难地帮他一下！”  
“哈哈。”这下水晶公真的笑了，“是吗，如果他真的那么做了……”  
他没说完便止了话。菲欧看着他，忽然问：“那你呢？你帮了他这么多，可他连你的名字都不知道。”  
“没关系。”他说，“他不用知道。”

被『我的朋友』憧憬着的，美丽可爱的人儿啊。  
我愿接过王冠与权杖，将自己束缚在那幻想乡，只是因为，我不希望你的征程在此结束。曾打动我的，他最憧憬的『英雄』。处于迷途之中的，亲爱的你。  
倘若你愿意，我便会继续履行我的承诺。我会帮助你、保护你，就像我答应他的那样。  
在我们的『虹之国』里，时间不会流逝，纵然旅途无法继续，却也不用面对任何悲伤和烦恼。  
可是呀。  
你当然不会的。  
不会逃避，不会放弃他和这个世界，永远会向前走下去的『英雄』，才是她可爱的小树苗。  
而她那重要的友人，总是在说谎。明明期待着重逢，明明希望被呼唤名字，明明想要和英雄一起冒险，却把一切都藏在阴影下。那些为了拯救你的痛苦，他不曾告诉任何人。  
人类对妖精而言如同朝生暮死的花，是短暂而珍贵的美丽之物。  
所以她凝望着高耸的水晶塔，用唱歌般的语调，轻声诉说。

我重要的，重要的朋友。你的英雄啊，果然如你所说的那样，是黑夜中的明星。他有着勇气和决心，相信希望与救赎，他的时针不曾停摆，他的征程还要继续。  
我说，他的旅程会去往何方？  
来，就让他把故事谱写下去吧。你还没能给我讲完的，『那个英雄的故事』。

Fin.


End file.
